1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a battery disconnect unit (BDU), and particularly, to a BDU that is good in assemblability and couplability because a middle cover accommodated in a lower case stably supports a relay terminal and a guide bar and a hood structure are applied to the middle cover.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a BDU is equipped in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles that produce energy by using a battery. The BDU is a module that is disposed between the battery and an inverter and includes a relay, a resister, and/or the like. The BDU stably supplies or breaks battery power to a power system of a vehicle, and when a fault current occurs, the BDU protects the power system of the vehicle.
The related art relevant to BDUs may refer to a battery disconnect unit for electric vehicle disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1185735 (family Nos. CN102340158A, EP02418750A3, JP05174208B2, and US08760002B2).
FIG. 1 illustrates an internal perspective view of a related art BDU.
A mounting part 3 is provided in a lower case 1, and a relay terminal 2 is fitted into the mounting part 3. A bus bar 4 is connected to one end of the relay terminal 2, and an electric component such as a relay (not shown) and/or the like is connected to the other end of the relay terminal 2.
However, in the related art BDU, an element for fixing the relay terminal 2 is not provided. For this reason, as the relay terminal 2 is shaken, a connection between the relay terminal 2 and the electric component becomes unstable. Also, when the electric component connected to the relay terminal 2 is detached from the relay terminal 2, it is unable to fix the relay terminal 2, and for this reason, maintenance is difficult. In addition, it is difficult to fix the bus bar 4 connected to the relay terminal 2.